New Girl, New Opportunities
by ignorancexisxbliss
Summary: Ok. First story. Forgive errors. Not much of a summary writer. Bear with me. Guess you will just have to read for yourself, eh?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. My name is Ashley and I'm 17 years old, and just to clear things up, Im gay. Oh yes, total shocker I tell you. My best friend is Aiden. He, yep, you guessed it, is gay too. We've been friends since 9th grade, so needless to say, we know EVERYTHING about each other. So, we live in the worst state of the 49 states that Aiden swears by. He honestly believes there are only 49. Yes, California. But luckily for us, we have "partners" as the ignorant people of our country like to call it. I guess it's too hard to say that a girl has a girlfriend? Heck, who knows, or cares for that matter. Ok, so, we are seniors, and our "partners" -cringes- are both in college. We sure know how to get em' dont we? His boyfriend's name is Brice. He's SUPER sweet and so good for Aiden. I personally couldn't have made a better choice. You should see them really. They are adorable for each other. smiles Then there's Sky. MY girlfriend. She is absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm definately lucky to have a girl like her. So, anyways, we, me and Aiden, go and see our "lovers", yes another word used by the ignorant public, on the weekends, and luckily for us, they live right across the hall from each other. Thank God for co-ed dorms is all I'm saying. That's just our backstory though, I just thought I'd clear it up before we start. Oh yeah, and before I really start, I have SERIOUS commitment issues, but so far I haven't cheated on Sky, which is definately an acomplishment.

"Hey Ash, still going to see Sky this weekend?" Aiden asks raising his eyebrow AND already knowing the answer.

"Why, no Aiden, I'm not. I thought I'd might stay home crocheting all weekend, wanna join?" I reply sarcastically. Yeah, that's another thing. I'm QUITE sarcastic.

"Well, I guess i should've known huh?" he says smiling, knowing I was being sarcastic.

I smile back, "Well Aiden, I mean, come on. What do we honestly do EVERY weekend?" I ask.

"Okay, I think I'm going to have to not answer that for our gag reflex's sake."

That's one thing I LOVE about Aiden, he is always making me laugh.

"Oh, now Aiden, got something to tell me? I mean, it's not like i hear moaning across the hall or anthing, or, I mean, i don't hear "HARDER!" being screamed from the top of your lungs or anything." I smirk as I'm saying.

"Okay, stop. Stop stop stop!" he exclaims while stomping his foot, and I just laugh.

"Alright, well, the bell's about to ring, so I guess I'll walk you to Ms. Beau's class like I do EVERY morning. DUDE, she stares at me EVERYTIME I walk by her Aiden! I know you see it! I think she looks GOOOOOD though, so she can stare at me ALL she wants to." I reply as I seem to get dirty thoughts.

"Sky, Ashley, think of SKY. SKY, you know? Your GIRLFRIEND!?" Aiden exclaims.

"Right, yes, Sky, yes yes." I reply as we stop so he can go in the classroom.

"Hi Ashley, how are you this morning?" Ms. Beau smiles devilishly at me as she asks.

"Hey Sara, I'm doing good, but I could be doing better if you know what I mean" I reply suggestively. Oh, and I call her Sara in private most of the time because she asked me to. haha.

"SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY!!!" Aiden yells from the classroom and Sara just rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what he was refering to. See, everyone knows about us AND our "partners". We came out last year, our junior year, and suprisingly, everyone kinda already knew and was ok with it.

"Hey Ash, you look REAL good today" a random girl says as she walks into Ms. Beau's classroom.

Ms. Beau leans in and whispers in my ear "yeah Ash. You do" and with that,she bites my earlobe and I shiver, and she smiles with delight as the bell rings.

"Need a pass Ms. Davies?" she asks.

"It just so happens that I do" I eye her up and down while she writes me the pass.

"SKY, ASHLEY! GEEZ YOU A.D.D. MUG!" Aiden yells once more.

As I'm about to reply, Ms. Beau cuts in with "Would you like detention Aiden?"

I try to suppress a giggle when I hear him mumble something about how her name fits her JUST right.

"What was that Aiden?" she asks sharply.

"Why, I said those jeans fit you just right of course" he replies TOO sweetly.

I look her up and down and mumble "yes, they DO."

"OMG! ASHLEY! SKY! SKY!" he practically causes an earthquake with his voice as he yells.

"Right! Thanks for the pass Sar...umm...Ms. Beau." I smile at her and take the pass.

So, it's the end of the day and Aiden and I are walking to our cars, which we stratigecally placed together, and that's when I see Sky by my car, and Brice by Aiden's. I just throw my books to the ground and run and jump into her arms, which are graciously waiting for me. I kiss her softly on her lips that I love so much.

I pull back and ask "You don't have school today?"

"No baby, I told you, me and Brice get off this week. Don't you remember?" Sky replies.

"Oh, sweetie, I forgot, I'm sorry, well...actually, now that I think about it. I'm not so sorry anymore" as I start kissing and sucking on her neck slowly. "I...missed you...so...much" I mumble against her neck.

She just laughs and I pull away not knowing whether to be offended or not, so, wanting to know what she is laughing at, I follow her gaze to see that Aiden and Brice are practically boning each other in public and I just laugh along with her. They both turn around to see not only me and Sky, but most of the student body staring at them. They smile and blush a little bit mumbling about being caught up in the moment or something like that. We all look around and then realize that everyone brought their car, so I just say for everyone to all just come over to my house...well mansion I guess I should say. It helps that my father is...or was, a rock star. Plus, Aiden has his own room at my house to...preoccupy himself with. With that, everyone follows me to my house, and thank God my mother isn't home. It's not like we don't get along, it's just, I don't preferably like my mother hearing or walking in on things...again.

So it's later on that night and we all decide to go bowling. We all take my black dodge charger to the bowling alley. We all get out and go up to the counter and I pay for me and Sky, and Brice pays for himself and Aiden. See, me and Brice are the "men" of the relationship, which means...we pay. We are all sitting down, putting our shoes on, and that's when she does it. She gives me THE look. Oh man, that look makes all the blood rush to a certain part of mine. I can barely contain myself from ravishing her when she says "gosh, I REALLY need to...pee. Ash, come with me ok?" I just get up without saying a word and follow her to the bathroom. When we get in there, I push her against the sinks and capture her lips with mine. Then I pick her up and set her on the sinks and move to stand between her legs as we never once break the kiss. Things start getting heated, and I mean HEATED, when we hear "Ahem." We both look up, and there is this beautiful girl standing there, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh crap, excuse us" I say as I pick Sky up off of the sink. This new girl doesn't seem to mind that we are both girls, which suprises me a little bit.

"Hi, umm...I'm Spencer" she says as she holds her hand out to us.

"Hey, I'm Ashley and this is Sky" I take her hand and reply smoothly.

"Oh, that's cool, I just moved here from Ohio and I'm going to be starting at King High soon." Spencer states.

"No Way!" I exclaim. "That's where I go."

"Really?! Good, oh man, I was so scared that I wouldn't find any friends here! Hey, do you mind if I get your number so someone can show me the sites around here?" If I'm not mistaken, she threw a confident smirk at Sky, but then again, I could just be seeing things.

"Sure, let me see your phone."

After I hand her phone back to her, I look over at Sky, and she looks about ready to kill Spencer.

"Come on ASH," she emphasizes the nickname to show that I'm taken I guess, "I'm sure Aiden and Brice are ready to actually bowl by now." She glares at Spencer and then turns to me and kisses the base of my neck which makes my knees go weak every time.

"Uhhh..." It's always been hard for me to make cohearant thoughts when she does that to me and she knows it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you...what'd you say your name was again?" I knew that Sky actually remembered her name, but she didn't want Spencer knowing that. Plus she wanted to show Spencer that she didn't really care what her name was in the first place.

"SPENCER." She states cooly and showing no sign of anger whatsoever. As I feel the tension rising in Sky, I take her hand and pull her out to the bowling alleys.

"I do NOT like her Ash" Sky says as we are walking out of the bathrooms.

"Baby...baby...just calm down ok? It's ok" I say as I pull her by her hips into a loving hug. I kiss and nibble on her neck and tell her that I love her and only her. When me and Sky go back the the lanes, Aiden and Brice both ask "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh nothing, just some whore was giving MY girl the eye," Sky angrily responds. I just sigh and say "no, nothing like that, there was just some girl in the bathroom who was nice is all."

"Yeah, nice and whorish."

"Baby, lets just bowl ok?" I ask in order to take her thoughts off of Spencer. She sighs and agrees...only if she can be first.

After my turn I told Sky that I was going to go get us something to eat and she just said ok and kept bowling. I went up to the bar and there she was. Spencer. I knew this wouldn't be good.

"Hey Ashley," she said.

"Hey Spencer. You work here or something? I thought that you just moved here."

"Yeah, I did just move here, but see my dad owns this alley, so he gave me a job. Something about responsibility or something to that effect.

I just chuckled. I ordered my food and as I started to walk away, she grabbed my hand. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on the palm of my hand, blew on it, and kissed the top of my hand. I felt some SERIOUS butterflies, and to be honest...I kind of liked it. I smiled goofily and walked back to Sky.

"What took you so long Ash baby?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted you to like what I chose is all," as I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks baby. You are always looking out for me."

"You're welcome babe." I said just as "Number 46, your order is ready" was said over the speaker. "I'm gonna go get our food ok?"

"Ok, just hurry" she said and kissed my lips softly.

I walked up to the counter and Spencer asked me to come in the back to help her do something really quick, I wasn't really thinking, so I just walked back there with her. Then it happend. As I walked through the door, it shut behind me and I was instantly pinned against it with my hands above my head.

"So ASH," she started. "How would you like a little appetizer?" I just gulped and said "uh..." a few times. She started grinding against me, staring straight into my eyes the whole time and for the first time in a while my heart was racing and those butterflies I once knew were coming back. She started kissing the base of my neck as I moaned out apperiently a little loudly, because we heard an "Ahem...What's going on here?" and we both turned around to see none other than...


	2. Chapter 2

"DAD!?" Spencer exclaimed. "What are you DOING here?"

"Well sweetheart. I do kind of own the place." He replied back. I just kinda stood there not really knowing how to react. It was like he didn't even care.

"Why are you back here when you have customers waiting on you to get their food ready?" he asked calmly.

"OH! I'm sorry dad."

"So who's this lucky girl?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Dad, this is Ashley. She goes to King High. She's going to show me around, right Ash?"

"Umm...yeah. That's...that's right" I replied a little uneasy. Due to getting caught and...well...OTHER emotions. "Okay, well. My friends are probably getting tired of waiting on me, so I guess I'll just call you later on tonight?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'll be waiting" she said as she blew me a kiss. I walk back to our lane and Sky darts toward me and jumps in my arms.

"Dang baby, did you miss me?" I asked while kissing on her lips softly.

"YES! What on God's green earth took you so long!? And umm...Ash...WHERE'S the food?"

"I uhh...erm...see. I sorta got hungry on the way? I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to go get you something?"

"No, it's fine. So is your mom gonna be home tonight?" She asked as sexily as she could probably muster. Needless to say...a little part of mine throbbed there for a second. She started nibbling on my neck and once again, all I could say was "uhhh..." I must say, she has some hold on me. When I finally made a thought that made sense, I told her that my mom WAS actually going to be home. Suprising, I know.

"Ugh, BAAAABYYYY. I so wanted to come over tonight." She wined.

"Well, I mean, you coooould." I reply slyly.

"No, absolutely not. You for one know that I can NOT control myself in your room, and you know what happend last time and it was NOT pleasant." She said as she had hopped down off of me and was stomping her foot.

"Hey...where's Aiden and Brice?" I ask.

"Who knows. They said they were leaving. Appeareantly "something" came up. Whatever THAT means."

I just laugh, knowing we both know EXACTLY what that meant. For we have experienced it. On more than one occassion.

"Well baby, it IS getting late, and mom has already said she wanted me home, so let's go, okay?"

"Okay, fine. But let's play air hockey first!" She said as she sprinted, yes sprinted, to the game room. After about 10 games of "LET ME WIN!" and "DON'T TAKE IT EASY ON ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" we finally left. We pulled up into her driveway and what was "supposed" to be an innocent goodnight kiss, turned into a heated make-out session. Oh, and a few articles of clothing were lost in the process as well. Right as I got to her belt and undid it, her porch light came on, and out came her roomate. I just growled under my breath, and she put her shirt and bra back on and kissed me quickly to avoid the same thing happening. "Come get me so I can get my car tomorrow, ok?" "Okay, bye baby." "I love you Ash" she said as I heard her roomate go "Awww...ME TOO ASH!!" and with that, I drove off. On my way home, my phone started ringing.

Who in the world. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey...is this Ashley?" the girl on the other line asked.

"Uh...yeah...who's this?" I replied quizzically.

"Hey Ashley, it's Spencer." She said cheerily.

"OHH! Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, besides being bored. Say, could, well, do you think you could come pick me up? I'm so bored I think I'm going to drop dead."

"Uh..actually, my mom..-beep- Hold on, I have another call."

"Hello? Oh hey mom. So you can't make it...again. No, it's fine. Yeah, I understand. Alright. Bye." I clicked back over to Spencer.

"Yeah, I can come pick you up." After she gave me the directions, I was on my way. I pulled up to a pretty nicely sized house. She came out of the front door looking HOT to say the VERY least. She opened the door and hopped in.

"Nice ride. Where to?"

"You'll see." I replied sexily. There was something about this girl and made my adrenaline pump pretty darn hard. I peeled out of her driveway and we were on our way to a night of adventure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys. Time for reviews. Like me to continue. Then just lemme know, kay? thanks!


End file.
